Tales of the Abyss: Fonic Combustion
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: N.D 2021, a mysterious group plans to use a new found power to conquer Auldrant; the fate of the planet is in the hands of Luke Fon Fabre, Tear Grants, Jade Curtiss, Guy Cecil, Anise Tatlin, Natalia L.K Lanvaldear, and six new heroes. Will they succeed, or will the world face calamity?
1. Chapter 1

**In a way, a sequel to this fantastic game; set a year after Luke's return in the final cutscene. I hope that this doesn't disappoint all you ToTA fans. A fresh cast of characters standing alongside the originals.**

**Chapter 1: Another Journey**

"Lunaday, Ifrit Decan 10th, N.D 2021 I'm about to strike; over." A young man crept atop the roofs of the houses in Baticul. Everything was silent, except for the sounds created by the winds and guards patrolling the area. Black boots kept his footsteps silent but did nothing for the rustling of his brown pants. The strategically placed headband kept sight clear even when his short brown hair was tousled by the cool breeze of the night. The black scarf around his neck and the black coat covering his body gently floated along with the breeze. There was a sword scabbard on his left hip; he was holding a phone like device.

_"Jason, you don't have to tell me that; I know what you're doing." _

He chuckled. "Okay, Celia, whatever." He stopped when he heard footsteps. He looked down to see a guard holding a lantern. "I'd better hurry."

Jason ran across the roofs, and the guard looked up to where the sounds origin was. "Odd; I wonder what that was…"

He continued on his way. Jason stopped a house next to a new museum. He looked around. "No guards; perfect."

He jumped down and hurried to the door. _"Double check, Jay." _

He looked around quickly. "I'm clear, Ce."

He took out a lock pick and got to work. Shortly after, he heard the lock click, and slowly opened the door. "I'm in."

_"You still have it?" _

He pulled a small black ball out from his pocket and threw it. A purple smoke was released from it and red infrared lasers were visible after it lifted. "They're everywhere…" He carefully maneuvered through the lasers, and went towards the center of the room. A brown stone was underneath a large glass container. He drew his sword and carefully cut out a circle in the glass. He reached in and took the stone, then placed it in one of his coat pockets. "Mission complete."

_"Good, now get out." _

He maneuvered through the lasers again and walked outside. "For the capital of Kimlasca; that was easy." He began to walk, but stopped when he heard a yawn. He looked and saw a young man with long red hair approaching him. "Who is that?"

_"What's up, Jay?" _

He let out a small gasp. "T-that's… Luke Fon Fabre."

Luke looked at Jason and rubbed his eyes. "I must be really tired; I'm seeing things…" He continued walking, but stopped when he stepped on something. "What the…?" He called a guard over, and picked up what he stepped on. "A scarf?"

The guard followed the scarf and held out his sword. "Stay where you are!" Luke looked at what the guard threatened, and noticed Jason. "Master Luke; what should I do with him?"

Luke yawned. "Take him to the castle." Jason didn't resist, and went silently.

* * *

"What is it that you must see me so early, Luke?"

Luke sighed. "Sorry, uncle, but a thief was caught late last night."

King Ingobert yawned. "I see; what was it he stole?"

"Gnome's Crystal."

Ingobert's eyes widened. "What; how did he get it? The security around it should've been airtight!"

Duke Fabre, Luke's father nodded. "The infrared lasers were revealed inside the museum."

Ingobert looked at the door. "Crimson, I'd like you to-"

Luke stepped forward. "Uncle, Tear came with me and she's gone; she probably went to talk to him."

Ingobert nodded. "Very well, we'll leave it to her."

* * *

"Why did you do it?"

Jason looked up at Tear; she was glaring daggers at him. He shrugged. "I'm a thief; I was gonna sell it."

"Sell the Gnome's Crystal; are you daft?"

Jason shrugged. "So? The things a damn fonstone."

Tear crossed her arms. "It's much more than a fonstone. It's one of the most powerful things on the planet; even a child could conquer the world if they used it right."

"Oh, really?"

"You knew that, didn't you?"

Jason raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

"You got through the infrared lasers; they were everywhere. You must need it if you went through the trouble of figuring them out."

Jason snickered. "Well, what; you wanna know why I need it?"

Tear nodded. "We need to know if you're friend or foe."

"If I don't say anything?"

"We'll be forced to assume you plan on using it for evil, and execute you."

Jason rubbed his temple. "Okay then, should or shouldn't I…?"

Tear scoffed. "You're contemplating on telling us? Don't you have someone that would be crushed if you were to die? If you do, are you really so willing to throw your life away?"

Jason looked down. "Yes, there is someone…"

Tear smiled slightly. "Good; now, would you want to disappoint them so?"

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't hurt her."

"Her?"

Jason blushed. "We're only friends! Anyway; I'll talk."

* * *

"Who are you, boy?"

Jason knelt before King Ingobert. "My name is Jason Oltarain, your majesty."

"Why did you steal the Gnome's Crystal?"

Jason hesitated for a few moments before speaking. "My friend and I fear that there's someone who plans to use it, and the others, for evil; what exactly, we are yet to find out. I went to secure it, as a way to hinder them."

Ingobert nodded. "I see, so you aren't a villain?"

Jason nodded, and Luke crossed his arms. "You said others; what do you mean? There are more than one Gnome's Crystal?"

Jason sighed. "In a way; there are six more fonstones like it,"

Ingobert stood. "Very well; I'll send a letter to Emperor Peony to inform him of this."

"There's no need; I came from Grand Chokmah, the emperor already knows."

"Okay then; you should restock on supplies and continue on your journey then."

Jason stood. "Thank you sir."

Duke Fabre stepped forward. "Your majesty, he may be lying; I say we send some knights with him to make sure he isn't lying."

Luke beamed. "That's awesome! Can I go?"

Ingobert laughed. "Very well, Luke; Tear would you-"

"Yes, your majesty; besides, I don't trust Luke to go alone, he might do something stupid."

"Tear!" Luke whined.

Jason began to walk to the door. "I'll be in town; meet me at the entrance to the capital when you're ready."

Luke sighed. "It's not like I don't trust him; he just seems really cold."

Tear walked for the door. "Let's get ready Luke, we can't waste time."

* * *

Jason walked through town looking at everything. "This is a cool place; no wonder everyone seems so happy."

He heard a ringing sound, and pulled out his 'phone'. "Hello?"

_"Jay; I was so worried!" _

"Celia; I'm alright."

_"Are you free? No guards following you?" _

"I was forced to tell 'em. We're now on a mission from both Emperor Peony, and King Ingobert. Luke Fon Fabre and Tear Grants are tagging along."

_"I see; I'll try to meet you guys in Chesedonia; if that's okay with them."_

"Okay then; see you then." He hung up and put it back in his coat. He walked over to a small building and looked at the sign. "Miyagi Dojo…" He entered the building and sat down. A man was sparring an old man. "The old guy must be Miyagi."

The other man was wearing clothes that seemed tribal, he was wielding a katana, and his brown hair was covered in sweat.

"That's enough." The old man walked over to Jason. "Hello there; how may I help you?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm just observing old timer."

Miyagi nodded. "I see, you may look around if you like."

Jason got up and walked over to a cabinet of scrolls. "Strike Artes…"

"It's been about three years since Strike and Fonic Artes were lost."

Jason chuckled. "I see, mind if I take these?" Miyagi nodded, and Jason put some scrolls in his coat, and then walked out. He looked at his wrist; a bracelet with a green stone. "Lost, huh? They're in for a surprise."

* * *

"Can I come, master?"

Luke looked up from his bag to the small Cheagle in front of him. "Sure thing; it wouldn't be the same without you, Mieu."

"Yay, master wants me to come!"

Luke chuckled. "Well, the sorcerers' ring is the really important thing."

Mieu pouted. "So, you don't care?"

Luke grabbed Mieu and placed him on his shoulder. "Of course I care, buddy."

"How cute."

He turned to see Tear standing in his bedroom door. "Are you ready, Tear?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Tear began to walk out of the manor, and Luke ran to catch up. "Do you trust Jason?"

She nodded. "He doesn't act like it, but he's really sweet."

"How do you know?"

"There's a girl he cares about out there."

Luke chuckled. "Well, I guess everyone has at least one person they don't want to let down."

"Damn straight ." Jason was sitting at the table in the drawing room. "She's my partner; the brains of the operation. Without her, I'd be six feet under right now."

Tear walked over to him. "You're lying; that's not the only reason you care."

Jason stood up. "I'm not; now let's get going."

Jason rushed out, and the other three followed. Luke smiled widely as they left the town. "Another journey; this is going to be great!"

**I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint, and I hope this is the beginning of what grows to be what could be considered a good follow up to Tales of The Abyss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The guy from the Miyagi Dojo last chapter; he had a description, he's probably important.**

**Chapter 2: He can use Artes?**

Luke rushed ahead of Jason and Tear, Mieu following. Jason sighed. "He's like a little kid; does he usually act like this?"

"Not really."

"He's eleven now, right?"

Tear looked at him. "You know that-"

"Yes, I'm well aware that Luke is a replica; maybe that's why he's acting like a little kid. He's eleven."

Luke looked back at them. "C'mon, you two; let's go!"

Tear ran ahead. "Try not to fall behind!"

Jason began walking slightly faster. "Let's see… when we meet Ce, we'll get them… dammit."

He ran to the two. "Hey, wait!"

The two stopped. "What's up?"

"Can we stop by Chesedonia? My friend Celia is there waiting for m- er, us."

Luke nodded. "You're the one in charge here; what you says goes."

Jason pulled out a map. "Alright then, we'll be there in… about a week; we'll stop by the desert oasis for a pit stop, and to restock."

Mieu flew ahead. "Then let's go!"

Luke ran after him, leaving Tear and Jason. "You work for Emperor Peony?"

"Yes, I do; a spy to be exact, and Celia is… she doesn't involve herself, but she could be a big help."

He pulled out the phone. "Like this; it's a way to communicate with people wherever they are, she calls it the Fon-phone. It's actually a phone, but it runs on fonstones."

Tear took it from him. "She created this? Impressive."

Jason continued to walk. "She could make some for you and Luke."

Tear rushed after him. "I'd appreciate that."

* * *

"All the way to Chesedonia; by yourself?"

A young woman was combing her long blonde hair. "Yes, I am." She went to her closet and took out blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a black jean jacket. "I'm about to change; you can leave now Count Gardios."

Guy laughed nervously. "Ah, yes, sorry!"

He began to slowly back away. The young woman pushed him out. "Were you taking so long? You were hoping that I'd turn around and start changing? I didn't think you were like that Guy."

He blushed. "I-I'm not!" She pushed him out of her room and slammed the door. "Don't take too long Celia; you don't want to keep Jason waiting too long!"

"Whatever; just go!"

Guy sighed and walked away. "I hope she'll be fine all by herself."

"Are you worried about her?"

Guy turned and chuckled. "Ah, your majesty, um…"

Peony laughed. "How old is Celia, eighteen? You're six years older than her Guy, I didn't think that you'd be interested."

"I-I'm not! Celia doesn't fight; she might get hurt, and won't be able to do anything!"

Peony sighed. "I'll send some knights with her; alright?" Guy smiled. "Thanks, your majesty."

Peony walked to Guy. "If you want some advice, I could-"

"I wouldn't need it; I don't want to ask Celia out or anything."

"Ask her out? That's not ask intense as I was-"

"Shouldn't you be searching for the other fonstones?"

Peony laughed. "Yes, yes; I'll leave you be."

Peony left, and guy sighed. "This is insane…"

* * *

"This is delicious, Tear."

She giggled. "Thank you, Jason." Luke scarfed down most of the rice balls, and Mieu nibbled on one of them. "Damn, Luke."

Luke looked at him. "What?"

Jason heard rustling from the nearby bushes. "Odd."

Tear followed his gaze. "What is it?"

Jason stood and drew his sword. "Hate to cut lunch short but, we need to fend off some freaks."

A large man jumped from the bush, and Jason sidestepped. He slashed at the man's back; he stumbled, and Luke followed up, killing him. "Dammit; is there something else we can do? I'd like to avoid killing if I can."

Jason fended off two more men that came up from the bushes. "No can do; they probably saw me looking at Gnome's Crystal."

Luke sighed. "Fine then." Luke heard footsteps behind him and turned, blocking the oncoming strike. He pushed the man back and slashed at his chest. Luke turned to Tear. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Luke went back to focusing on the men that attacked him. Jason had dealt with everyone that he could. He noticed that two men were sneaking up on Tear while she was fighting one of their allies. "Demon Fang!" He shot the projectile at one of them, while another blue one struck the other. "Azure Edge? Where did that come from?"

Another man ran from the bushes and ran towards the man in front of Tear, and cut him down. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, and Jason chuckled. "It's you; from the Miyagi Dojo yesterday."

The man scoffed. "I'll be taking my leave now."

He began to walk away, but Luke called out to him. "Who are you?"

The man laughed. "We'll meet each other again; you'll find out in due time." No one spoke up the second time, and he wondered into the brush.

Jason sheathed his sword. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait." He looked at Tear. "You use Demon Fang; how?"

Jason turned. "Our mystery man used an arte too."

"I know, but why? We lost the ability to use artes."

Jason continued to walk. "Don't worry; you'll find out eventually."

Luke stared at him. "I wonder if it's a good idea for him to be using those."

Tear nodded. "It must be; he wouldn't otherwise."

The two followed him, but Mieu stayed behind and played with the shield of one of the assailants. "Mieu, c'mon!" Mieu dragged the shield along with him.

Jason raised a brow when he saw Mieu emerge from the brush. "What's with the shield?"

"I thought it looked nice!"

Jason picked it up and looked at it. "Odd; there's some weird crest on it."

Luke and Tear looked at it; a star shaped crest was in the middle of it. "I wonder what it could mean."

Tear turned back to the road. "We can worry about that later; I doubt this was the only time we'll see people that wear that crest."

Luke joined her. "She's right; we can't waste our time worrying about something like this."

Jason put it on. "I might as well use it for the time being." The four continued on their way.

* * *

Celia looked out her window later that evening. "A week until I see Jay again…"

"You miss him, right?"

She turned around to see Natalia standing on her balcony. "Hello Natalia. You're right; I'm not away from Jay that often, and it's going to be two weeks before I see him."

Natalia walked next to her. "It's not too bad; if you waited for him here, you'd have to wait longer."

Celia nodded. "You're right; it's kinda a good thing, then. I can't wait to get going tomorrow, it's been so long."

"As soon as you see him, you have to get to work, though."

Celia sighed. "I know; but it's not too bad; I like my work, it poses a nice challenge."

Natalia looked up at the sky. "This job is very important you know; we still don't know what we're up against."

"Just three years ago was the incident with Van and Eldrant, now this."

"Without artes, it'll only make things more difficult."

Celia walked back to the door. "I know, but I'm still searching."

Natalia smiled as Celia went inside. "That girl; trying to find a way to restore artes… she works so hard for something that's basically impossible." She turned back to the sky. "Maybe… maybe she'll do it; what will happen then? Without the planet storm, then… Celia isn't that careless, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**New character this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Aspiring Mage**

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A young woman ran through Keterburg as fast as she could. Her shoulder length caramel hair blew in the wind as she ran. Her white coat blew, and small children stared at her highly decorated light blue shirt, whispering among themselves. Her white pants, which were slightly too big for her, bounced a bit as she ran. As she reached the house next to that of the governors, she bumped into someone, and fell onto her behind. "Ow…" She looked up and quickly got up. "Sorry for being late, sir!"

The man in front of her laughed, and adjusted his glasses. "Its fine, Emma. And it's alright for you to call me Jade; that is my name, after all."

Emma bowed. "Okay sir!"

Jade sighed. "No matter; let's get to work." He led her to the park in the north part of town.

A young man watched from the distance. "Miss Emma Terrins; the daughter of the old Malkuthian general, interesting." Emma looked in his direction, but he looked away. "Beautiful, just as I've heard."

"Emma?"

She turned to Jade. "Ah, sorry."

They left through the north exit, but didn't stray too far. "Are you ready? You remember the basics?"

Emma nodded. "I'm ready!"

"Very well; let's try Stalagmite."

Emma took a deep breath and looked at the bracelet she wore. It was very similar to Jason's but with a small blue stone. A brown circle surrounded her. "Oh maddening gale of the spirits of the earth! Stalagmite!" The rock spires shot up from the ground. Emma panted slightly. "It… worked…"

Jade chuckled. "So, the item the emperor sent wasn't a prank; someone has found a way for us to use artes once more, fascinating."

Emma stood tall again. "Jade, I'm ready for another!"

"What other Fonic Artes have you studied?"

Emma cringed. "U-um…"

"Exactly; any Strike Artes?" She pulled out a blade. "The tree will be your target."

She ran to it. "Crimson Slasher!" She slashed upwards, her blade engulfed in flames. As she landed she grinned. "It worked!"

Jade walked over to her. "Very good, Emma."

"Thank you, Jade."

"A good start for you; your father would be proud."

"I'm sure he would."

Jade noticed some men running to a nearby cave. "Odd." He ran after them. "Stay here!"

Emma held out a hand. "Wait! ... Great he's gone." Emma sighed. "He told me to stay, but…" She shook her head. "No, I need to go!" She ran after him.

Behind as tree, the young man that was watching Emma earlier lurked. "Well, what do we have here?" He smirked and followed her.

* * *

"This is it, right?"

One of the men looked around. "Yeah, it is."

Another one of them, the largest of the three, put down a large round object; smoke was escaping it.

Jade watched from around the corner. "Is that… no it can't be; a fonon bomb? How did they get one? They've all been disposed of!" The man that put it down stepped back and lit a match. He poured some liquid next to it, and threw in the match. The three of them ran for cover, and the bomb exploded, creating a large hole in the wall.

"Perfect!" They ran to the hole. "Is it here?"

The largest of them kicked a rock. "There's no sign of the damn thing!"

Jade turned when he heard footsteps. "Emma, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, Jade, but I couldn't just sit back!"

The young man that pursued Emma walked behind the two. "You should be grateful, Colonel."

"Who are you?"

He bowed. "You may call me Ace."

Emma walked over to Jade. "Why did you follow me?"

Ace chuckled. "Does it matter?"

Jade turned back to where the explosion occurred. "We've to deal with them first."

Emma stepped in front of him. "You don't have your spear."

"Give me your sword then; it might not be much, but you have your Fonic Arte."

Ace pulled out a pistol. "An Artist; you really are fascinating."

Emma scoffed. "I didn't ask your opinion."

The men walked out of the expanded part of the cave, only to see Jade, Emma, and Ace. One of them drew his sword, but the other two stood their ground.

The one that was in the middle stepped forward. "You there; you're Colonel Jade Curtiss, correct?"

"And if I am?"

He shook his head, and touched the moon earring that was on his left ear. "I never thought that I'd run into you colonel."

Jade looked at him carefully. He was wearing a brown long tail coat, white pants, a black shirt, and a pair of black boots; a sword scabbard rested on the back of his waist. "What's so important about an earring?"

Ace looked at the other two. "Emma appears to be wearing a regular bracelet, but…"

The man in the middle drew his blade. "My name is Nag; remember it well." Nag swung his sword across the ground, as if using Demon Fang. "Wave Dasher!" A yellow ring of light flew across the ground, tearing it as it went.

Jade stepped out of the way of the attack. "I see; that earring is similar to Emma's bracelet; meaning you can use Artes as well."

Nag ran at Jade, and the other two men ran at Emma and Ace. Emma looked at the man rushing towards her, terrified. _"C'mon, Emma, move your legs already…!"_ She squeezed her eyes tight, preparing for the worst, but she instead heard a man scream in pain. She opened her eyes to see Ace in front of her. The man fell, and she noticed that he held a knife. "Where did you…?"

He pressed a button on the side, and it's switched its shape from a knife to its original gun shape. "No need to let this distract you."

Emma looked to her side and saw the other. "I see."

The same circle from before appeared around her. "Oh maddening gale of the spirits of the earth! Stalagmite!" The man jumped over the attack, but Ace shot him with his pistol, and the man dropped to the ground.

Jade was busy dodging Nag's attacks, and the man cackled. "You have a sword, Curtiss; why not use it?"

Jade cursed under his breath. "Well, I'm more used to lances and spears."

Nag jumped back and snickered. "I'd love to stay; but I've no time to waste. There's somewhere I need to be." He pulled out a small black ball and threw it; a cloud of smoke surrounded him, and when it lifted, he was gone.

Emma fell to her knees. "Aw man… I never thought that I'd have to fight mercenaries…"

Jade walked to her and handed her the sword. "They weren't regular mercenaries. They were far more; they were here for something really important."

Ace looked at the hole. "I wonder what it was; that Nag guy was an Artist, so he was special. I don't want to know what they're up to; but I'll probably be forced to find later." He held out a hand for Emma. "Need some help?"

She took his hand, and he helped her up. "Thanks, Ace."

"No problem; I'll be leaving now."

Emma grabbed his arm. "So soon? I thought-"

"What's up? Do you want me to stay?"

Emma blushed and let him go. "N-no! I'm sorry for grabbing you."

He chuckled. "No worries; good day to you." He walked out of the cave, and Emma watched as he did.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

She turned to Jade. "Nothing, it's just that… he's so mysterious."

Jade laughed as he began to walk out. "You like guys like that, don't you?"

Emma chased after him. "I do not!"

"Whatever you say, Miss Terrins."

* * *

"Dammit; another dead end. Undine's Tear should be here somewhere; if not, then…" Nag punched a nearby tree. "We have no leads! Gnome's Crystal was in Kimlasca, but it's gone now! How are we going to pull this off?!" How rubbed his hand. "No matter; there are five others of the stupid things, I could start with one of those." He trudged off to the port to catch a boat to the mainland. "This is going to be more of a pain than I thought."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The New General; first mission to Daath**

A young man sat up in bed and yawned. "Another beautiful day…" He got off his bed and went to his back porch. He heard the tranquil rushing of the waterfalls, and the peaceful songs of the birds. "Absolute tranquility… the birds are singing again this morning." He could hear the chatter of people outside, and the ticking sounded reminded him to look at his clock. "Only seven, huh? The cheerful voices of the towns early birds…" He walked out of his room and saw a note on the bedroom door across from his.

He took it off and began to read. "Dear Jeremy, I went out to get some more groceries. It's six-forty five right now, and I should be back within the hour. I hope you haven't left by the time I get back. Sincerely, Cynthia."

Jeremy chuckled. "I see, I'll wait for her then." He went outside to where a laundry line resided. He picked off a pair of white pants that were a little baggy, and a blue shirt with white Lily silhouettes. He went inside and changed, and once he finished, he sat on the steps to the house. The humid air of the crowded city blew slightly. His cream colored hair blew in the breeze. Jeremy took a deep breath. "Ah, the air isn't as salty today. The change is virtually impossible to notice, but it's there. Of all the days, it's on the day my new life begins, perfect." He watched as people went on their ways.

"Hey, watch it!"

Jeremy sighed and got off the steps. "This early, really?" He walked over to a small crowd. In the center, two men were yelling at each other. He pushed his way through the crowd, and stood in between the two. "Enough of this!"

They stopped, but one stepped forward. "This jerk rammed into me!"

"I didn't, you weren't paying attention to where you were going!"

Jeremy clenched his teeth. "Calm yourselves, now!" His voice was loud and stern.

A young woman heard the voice and walked to the crowd. She worked her way through and gasped a bit when she saw the scene. "Jeremy? I've never heard him yell like that before."

Jeremy glared at the man who spoke first. "Tell me, are you one who wakes up early?"

He shook his head. "I'm never up this early."

Jeremy rubbed his temple. "Why were you up then?"

"Why does that matter?! What about him?!"

Jeremy turned to the other man. "Then why were you rushing?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I had to go help out a friend. I'm always up early, so I'm not at fault."

Jeremy nodded. "Alright," He turned to leave the crowd, but turned to the first man. "Let me guess, you promised a woman that you'd meet her somewhere early, correct?" The man cringed. "I knew it. Apologize. No woman is worth waking up earlier than you're used to, she can wait."

He left the crowd, and the young woman followed. "Jeremy!"

"Good morning, Cynthia. You finished early."

She ran ahead of him. "I know I did."

"How about we put away the groceries then get going?"

Cynthia nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**Skit: Today's the day**

**Jeremy: This is it!**

**Cynthia: Are you sure this is a good idea?**

**Jeremy: Of course I'm sure.**

**Cynthia: B-but…**

**Jeremy: I know you worry, but I'll be fine.**

**Cynthia: How are you so sure you won't die like he did?**

**Jeremy: My brother may have been killed during his time, but he was still amazing.**

**Cynthia: …If you're so sure, okay. But please, be careful alright? I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Jeremy: Heh heh, yeah, I'll be careful. I'll make sure you don't have to pay rent by yourself.**

**Cynthia: That's not what I meant…**

**Jeremy: Huh?**

**Cynthia: Nothing!**

* * *

Jeremy and Cynthia rushed to the palace. A large crowd was surrounded the front of the palace. At the head of the steps, Emperor Peony stood with Guy and Natalia. Jeremy and Cynthia made their way through the crowd. Jeremy ran up the steps, leaving Cynthia at the bottom. She was in front of the other people.

"Sorry for being late, your majesty!"

Peony shook his head. "It's alright." Jeremy stood next to Peony and faced the audience. He stood straight and put his hands at his sides. Peony cleared his throat. "I'd like to welcome everyone you this joyous occasion!" He gestured to Jeremy. "This young man recently moved to Grand Chokmah. He is the younger brother of our late general Aslan Frings. His swordmanship and leadership skills are on par if not superior to his brother's. This boy is the new general of our forces. You promise to serve only your control, correct?" Jeremy was a bit surprised by the sudden question. "O-of course, sire!"

Peony laughed. "Very well, you are hereby the certified general of the Malkuth imperial forces."

* * *

"My first assignment? Already?"

Peony nodded. "Correct. Fon Master Florian found a very interesting fonstone. We are unsure if it is one of this new breed our enemy desires. You are to defend it until Celia can secure it."

Jeremy nodded. "Very well; I will not fail you."

Cynthia stepped forward. "Um, can I go with him, your majesty?"

Peony raised a brow. "Why would you do that?"

"Well…"

Jeremy cleared his throat. "Your majesty, Cynthia might prove useful on this mission."

Peony scratched his chin. "She could be… very well; you can accompany him."

Cynthia smiled and bowed. "Thank you your majesty. I won't make you regret your decision!"

Guy and Natalia walked to the door. "We'll be waiting at the manor, when you're ready to go." Guy told them.

Jeremy and Cynthia bid Peony farewell and went on their way. Cynthia strolled back to the house while Jeremy followed. "Your cousin, Celia?"

Cynthia nodded. "True, she is."

Jeremy chuckled. "Very well, I can't wait to meet her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Two new characters are introduced this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: En route to Sheridan**

A young man walked through the Daath, cutting through a crowd of people. He was somewhat short, so it was a bit difficult to see him among them all. His choppy black hair brushing against the people in the crowd. He pushed through and fell to the ground. In front of him stood Fon Master Florian and his head on Master Guardian Anise Tatlin.

Florian looked at the boy and smiled. "An Oracle Knight? And a novice, too."

The young man stood up and saluted him. "Yes sir! Cadet Ethan Dodger reporting!"

Anise walked over to him and looked at him closely. "Brown eyes, peach skin, that brown scarf… I've seen you before."

Anise grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the cathedral. "Miss Tatlin, where are you taking me?" Florian followed the two.

* * *

**Skit: The Doll**

**Ethan: Miss Tatlin, can I ask you something?**

**Anise: What is it?**

**Ethan: About that doll on your back…**

**Florian: You mean Tokunaga? She carries him everywhere.**

**Ethan: Really? I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you a little too old to be doing that?**

**Anise: Tokunaga helps me in battle; I carry him in case I have to fight.**

**Ethan: I see. That's- wait, what? You fight with a doll? How?**

**Florian: I'm not sure myself.**

**Anise: Don't expect me to tell you anytime soon.**

**Ethan: B-but…!**

**Anise: No exceptions! **

* * *

A girl sat in a room of the cathedral, sunlight coming in through the window. Her waist long blonde hair falling next to her chair. Her sea green eyes looking intently at a book through her reading glasses. She rested the book in her lap on her black pants. On the back of her chair rested a black sleeveless overcoat, with cut to red at the bottom. A wide brown belt rested on the edge of the chair, there was a small dagger attached to it. The door opened and she looked up.

Ethan stood in the doorway. "Excuse me, miss, are you Reva Fortier?"

She closed the book. "Who are you that you want to know?"

He walked a bit closer. "My name is Ethan Dodger. I'm a member of your brother, Captain Leo Fortier's brigade."

Reva stood and back away. "Why are you here then?"

Ethan sighed. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable. Your brother has instructed me to tell you that he is going on another assignment, and that he might be away longer than usual." Reva looked out the window. Ethan walked a bit closer. "If you'd be so kind to-"

"Leave."

"W-what?"

"Leave, stop bothering me."

A man walked behind Ethan, panting heavily. "Sorry about that." He walked over to Reva and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry that this is so sudden. Just go with him, it'll be best for you to get out of Daath."

Reva sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm _so _sure that I'd be safe with a _rookie _of all people."

Ethan clenched a fist. "Miss Fortier, I'm perfectly ca-"

"I'm sorry. A _big, strong_ man guy like you is more than capable of protecting me."

Ethan stepped forward. "Miss Fortier, I may be a novice, but have some faith in me!"

Reva stepped forward as well. "Why would I have faith in a little rookie like you?!"

"What do you mean by little?!"

"You're short!"

"Why you little b-"

Leo rubbed his temple. "Enough!" The two crossed their arms and turned away. Leo sighed. "Reva, while you are with Ethan, behave. As for you Ethan, _please_ don't lash out at my sister like that again."

Ethan saluted Leo. "Yes sir. I apologize for being rude. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Leo turned to leave the room. "I can't believe it; they know each other for less than five minutes, and they're at each other's necks…"

Ethan sighed. "I'm sorry. We should get going."

Reva put the overcoat over her red long sleeve shirt. She then walked by him and out the door.

"Great, this is going to be my hardest mission in my career, huh? And if I mess up, I _know_ I'll lose my job." He rushed out and pursued her.

* * *

**Skit: Hardest thing I've ever done**

**Reva: …**

**Ethan: Um, Miss Fortier…**

**Reva: …**

**Ethan: If there's something I can do that'll make this trip more enjoyable, I'll-**

**Reva: I'll be fine, you don't have to do anything.**

**Ethan: U-um, are you sure? I want you to be happy during our time together, and-**

**Reva: Nothing is needed, just make sure I don't die.**

**Ethan: This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done…**

* * *

Reva ran ahead of Ethan. "Hurry up!"

He did his best to follow her. "Wait, where are you going?!"

She stopped. "Isn't it obvious?"

He stopped. "The Daath Bay."

Reva nodded. "You'd best be careful though."

He put a hand on his hip. "What're you tal-" He heard a yell behind him and saw a large man with an axe running towards him. "Ah, that's what you meant." He drew his sword and looked behind him. "Miss Fortier, hide."

Reva sat atop a large rock. "I'd rather observe. I want to know how a rookie like you would handle this."

Ethan face palmed. "You have to be kidding me."

"Behind you."

He looked behind himself and saw the bandit rushing. He ducked underneath the swing and thrusted. He got the bandit in the stomach, but the bandit brought his axe down, cutting Ethan's left arm. He retracted his blade and held his shoulder to stop the bleeding. "This is pitiful…"

The bandit laughed. "Little boy really thought he could beat me. A head is about to roll." He threw his axe, and Ethan rolled out of the way.

He stood and winced. "Great, how am I supposed to protect Miss Fortier like this?"

The bandit retrieved his axe from the ground and ran towards Ethan. "You got lucky boy!" The bandit loomed over him and raised his axe. "Time to die, bud!" Before he brought it down, a small dagger struck him in the back, and he fell forward.

Ethan walked over to the body. "How did that happen?"

Reva walked over and took out the dagger. "I saved you. I didn't want to have my escort die on me."

She put it back on her belt, and continued to walk. Ethan knelt down and took a medical kit out of the satchel he brought. Reva looked back at him, and sighed. She sat down, and waited for him.

Ethan looked at her. "I've planned on going to Sheridan, are you alright with that?" She nodded. Ethan finished wrapping his arm and began packing his things. "I'm sorry for the poor performance."

She got up and began walking again. She looked back at him, and smiled slightly.

Ethan got up and began to follow. "Miss Fortier smiled…"

He rushed after her. "Miss Fortier, you know how to fight?" Reva didn't answer his question. "Um, is it alright if I assume you don't?"

Still no answer. "Listen." Ethan turned from the road to Reva. "My brother wouldn't mind being called 'Mr. Fortier', but I don't like it. Call me Reva."

"Very well, Mi- Reva."

They soon reached the bay, and Ethan was speaking to the captain of the boat in the bay. Reva looked up at the sky. "Finally, I'm out of Daath. The whole world, I can finally see it. And…" She clutched the silver pendant around her neck, and touched the blue stone in the center. "Maybe I'll fine him; the man that killed mom and dad."

"Reva, let's go." Reva ran past him and onto the boat. Ethan walked in after her. He found her outside, leaning over the railing, looking at the sea.

Ethan stood next to her and put a hand on the rail. "We're on our way. We're en route to Sheridan, where my most dangerous mission continues."

**Reva Fortier, Leo Fortier and Ethan Dodger where characters created by Blue-Black Flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another new character.**

**Chapter 6: Enter White Lightning**

A young man rested his back against the wall of his room in the inn. "Luke Fon Fabre and Tear Grants… and that guy with them, he was an artist." He heard a knock at his door. "It's open."

The door opened, and Ace walked in. "Hey, Cameron."

"Hey, weren't you in Keterburg?"

Ace sat on the bed. "Yeah, but I'm done."

"Why the hell were you there again?"

"To investigate. I found something else too."

Cameron stood and picked up his sword scabbard, that rested against the same wall. "What did you find?"

"Emma Terrins, she's beautiful."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

Ace made a 'tsk' sound. "Why am I crazy?"

Cameron went outside and to the inn's front desk, where he checked out.

Ace followed as he left. "Where are you going?"

Cameron headed for the port. "I'm going to Sheridan."

"Then I'm coming."

"Don't you have a cousin to worry about?"

"She doesn't know I'm helping."

"How did you find out about these fonstones?" Ace didn't answer, but kept following Cameron.

Cameron stopped, and so did Ace. "Hear that?"

Ace looked around. "I think I hear someone screaming." They listened closely, and heard a faint scream.

Cameron followed the scream to an alley, where he saw a man standing in front of someone, but they were being blocked. "Come on, honey, don't be afraid."

Cameron growled. "Great. Hey you!" The man looked behind him, and Cameron could see for a split second who he was talking to; it was a teenage girl. "People like you sicken me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Cameron drew his blade, it was white, like the moon. The man charged at him, and Cameron sighed. "Tri Strike!" When the man was close, he slashed at him three times, two creating an 'x', and the last a vertical slash down.

The man fell backward, and Cameron looked at the girl. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Y-you're called White Lightning, right?"

He nodded, and began walking towards her. She backed away slightly. Cameron sheathed his sword. "I apologize for that." He held out a hand. "Would you like me to escort you home?"

She took his hand, and he led her out of the ally, where Ace waited. "The hell happened in there?" Cameron continued to escort the girl, and Ace walked back to the port. "Celia, I wonder what she's like? She's been through a lot, so…"

* * *

Cameron knocked on the door to a local home. The door opened, and a woman answered. "He- oh my, Cassandra!" She hugged the girl Cameron rescued. She turned to him. "Thank you so much! I was getting worried!"

Cameron shook his head. "No worries. Just doing my job. Well, not really, if anything, I'm a mercenary."

He turned to leave, but Cassandra stopped him. "How will I repay you?"

He laughed. "Just stay safe beautiful."

Cassandra blushed, and he walked off. Cameron went back to the port to get on his boat, hearing whispers as he went.

"That's White Lightning!"

"I hear he saved a girl from some old creep!"

"He's just as cool as I've heard!"

Cameron boarded the boat once he got back. "Ace wasn't there, he must've left."

He went to his cabin, but found Ace on one of the beds. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"The girl is safe. I'll be outside."

Cameron headed out, and pulled out a letter. He opened it and began reading.

"Dear Cameron, how are you? Everyone here in Engeve misses you. I miss you most of all, son. How is your quest going; have you gotten any closer to finding Takeshi? I miss both of you so much. It's been awfully lonely here without you two. I'd be happy to see you, even if for just a day after all this time. It's been what, about seven hundreds days since you left? You're a man now... my little baby. Twenty years old… I feel old now, but I guess thirty eight isn't all too old. I hope you come home soon, your father along with you. You're Takami men, you're strong, I'll see you again one day. Love, your mother, Lillian Takami."

Cameron chuckled, trying his best to hold back tears. "Mother…" He shook his head. "No, Cameron. You're a Takami, you're better than this. Mother wouldn't be happy to see you cry." He looked over the railings. "Dammit, I've been looking for five years. Father, where are you? Mother and I miss you. You must be doing something important. You would've come home by now unless you had a good reason to avoid returning."

He returned inside after about an hour of sea gazing. "There you are." Ace said as Cameron entered the room. "What were you doing?"

Cameron went to his bed and stared at the ceiling. "There's no need for you to know."

* * *

The next morning, Cameron and Ace arrived in Port Sheridan. They went to the town and split up. Cameron wandered around until he heard some squeals. He turned to see some teenage girls staring at him and whispering. "Gods…" He walked over to them. "Excuse me."

One of the girls pushed her friends away. "Hello there! You're White Lightning, correct?"

He nodded. "Although, I'd prefer if people call me by my name; Cameron."

The girl nodded. "Cameron, A nice name."

Cameron scoffed and turned away. "I don't need more fangirls."

The girl grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you."

He wretched his arm away. "Go sleep with some other man. Someone you know, perhaps?"

The girls crossed her arms and grumbled. "Jerk."

Cameron left the girls alone, and continued on his way. "I wonder when he'll be back."

He turned to the voice to see a small girl on a roof. "What are you doing up there?"

The girl looked down at him, smiled, and waved. "Hello, Mr. Lightning!"

She jumped from the roof and ran to him. "Nice to meet you!"

He chuckled. "Hello there, little girl."

Ace came walking over. "Hey, there."

The girl ran to him. "Brother!" She ran into his arms.

Cameron chuckled. "So this is where you live? That means you can set us up with a place to stay, right?"

Ace picked the girl up and nodded. "BTW, this is my baby sister, Amanda Laker."

Cameron shook her little hand. "Nice to meet you. And she know about my little nickname."

Ace laughed. "How'd you know that?"

Amanda patted Ace's head. "I heard it from some girls."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Of course you did…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to the original group.**

**Chapter 7: The next step**

Celia looked out her window at the Chesedonia inn. "They should be here soon." She heard a knock. "That's odd, the door is-" She gasped when she saw Jason standing there. "Jay!" She ran into his arms.

"Nice to see you, Celia."

She looked around. "Aren't Luke and Tear supposed to be with you?"

He nodded. "They're in their room. They want to hear more about your inventions."

"I see."

* * *

**Skit: Planet Storm**

**Celia: I don't understand, how come artes being back is such a big problem?**

**Jason: Isn't it obvious? The planet storm is stopped, and without that, no artes.**

**Celia: How can we be so sure about the planet storm?**

**Jason: What are you saying? Are you trying to say th-**

**Celia: No need talking about it anymore.**

**Jason: Wait, what are trying to say?!**

**Celia: Calm down already.**

**Jason: But, you're bas-**

**Celia: G'night, Jay!**

**Jason: W-wait!**

**Celia: Buh-bye!**

* * *

"Nice to meet you." Luke help a hand out to Celia.

She took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you, sir."

She did the same to Tear, who crossed her arms afterwards. "You've found a way to use artes again, right?"

Celia nodded. "I have."

"How?"

Jason showed her his bracelet. "This thing. These fonstones sync with your body, allowing you to use artes."

Luke looked at it. "Sync? What do you mean?"

Celia pushed him away. "Jason's is green, because he was born in Sylph Decan."

Luke raised a brow. "But there's Sylph Decan and Sylph Redecan."

Celia nodded. "I know, that's green, if he was born in Sylph Redecan, it would be a fonstone that's a darker green."

Tear pushed Luke further. "The fonstone is all he needs?"

Jason put down his arm. "The crest is a big part too."

Tear nodded. "I see. Wait, the fonstone, how does it symbolize Sylph Decan?"

Celia shrugged. "I don't know."

Mieu flew around her head. "We need to get going!"

Jason nodded. "We'll miss our boat to Sheridan at this rate."

Tear put a hand on her hip. "How come we're going to Sheridan?"

Celia began to walk over to a knight. "My aunt might be able to help us find out more about these fonstones." She began speaking to him, telling him that he and the others could head back to Grand Chokmah.

"Celia seems nice."

Jason turned to Tear. "What's this all of a sudden?"

She began walking towards the dock. "Just giving my opinion on her."

* * *

"So close to Sheridan…" Celia leaned over the rail of the ship in the late evening. "I wonder how Aunt May is doing." She looked at her left arm. "I hope she doesn't worry…"

"She hasn't seen you in four years."

She turned to see Jason. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He stood next to her. "You gave her a damn good reason to have a heart attack."

"Jay, what is that supposed to mean?"

"She raised you for seven years. And she hasn't heard from you since you left four years ago"

Celia sighed. "True, but…"

Jason stroked her hair. "Stop worrying, she's fine."

Celia giggled. "You're right, no need to worry."

"Do you wanna go inside? We have a lot of work to do when we get there."

Celia shook her head. "I want to think a bit out here."

He let go of the rail. "Alright, then, don't stay out too long."

He began walking back, but looked back. "Don't worry."

"If you're not back by ten, I'm coming to get you."

She laughed. "Okay, okay, just get going."

Jason waved to her and went back inside. "Celia is strong. I'm glad that she's so happy." He stopped and looked at a candle in the wall. "Basic candles. Pretty old school, but we have no choice," He continued on his way. "for now anyway."

He went to the room he shared with Luke, who was laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, where did you go?"

Jason sat on his bed. "I went to talk with Celia."

Luke sat up his bed. "You care a lot about her, do you?"

Jason nodded. "She's my best friend, so it's only natural."

Luke looked out the small window. "It's like she's a queen, and you're her most valiant knight. Is your relationship anything like that?"

Jason chuckled. "To be honest, we're nothing like that. Just partners in crime."

"That work for an emperor?"

"That's beside the point."

* * *

In the morning, Luke walked off the boat, and the others followed. They were the first off the boat. "We should hurry to town." Celia said.

Tear nodded. "There's no reason for us to stay around the port anyway." The four of them left the port and went to the actual town of Sheridan.

"It's been years since we've been here!" Luke took a deep breath as they entered the town. "Ah, the fresh air!"

Jason began walking. "If this is fresh air, then what were you breathing while we were walking here?"

The other two followed, and Mieu sat in Luke's shoulder. "You were just breathing fresh air, master."

Luke sulked and began to walk. "I know…"

Celia began walking towards the north end of town. "My aunt's house is this way."

Jason ran next to her. "Are you ready to see her again?"

She nodded. "Of course I'm ready to see her! It's been four years!"

She began walking faster, and Jason ran to catch up with her. Luke joined the two, and Mieu hang on tightly. Tear sighed and began to run as well.

Ace was playing catch with Amanda in front of their house. As he was waiting for her throw, he saw the four speeding towards them. "Well, would you look at that?"

Amanda looked at them. "Brother, who are they?"

"Just go inside and get mom and dad." Amanda nodded and rushed inside the house.

Celia walked over to Ace. "Excuse me, this is May's house, right?"

Luke tapped Jason. "Is there only one may here?"

"I dunno."

Amanda soon came outside with two adults. The woman gasped and hugged Celia. "Celia, it's so good to see you again!"

The man walked over to the other three. "Please, come in. Friends of Celia's are friends of ours."

**Things will be falling into place a bit more next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Joining**

Celia sat at a table in her in the home of her aunt, May Bellerose. She looked at the four sitting across from her, her eyes filled with looks of wonder, and curiosity. "So, aunt May, you have _two_ kids?"

May giggled nervously. "Yes, I do."

Celia crossed her arms and raised a brow. "I never knew they existed. Amanda makes sense, but Ace looks like he's my age!"

Ace grinned. "Well, for the duration of your stay here, dad and I were on a business trip."

Jason scoffed and turned his head to look out the window. "A business trip that went on for what, seven years?"

Lucas rested his elbow on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but it was very important work."

Jason looked Lucas in the eye, a stern look on his face. "How important could your work be that it kept you away from home so long?"

Amanda pounded on the table a few times to get everyone's attention. "Jason, tell us about your bracelet!"

He chuckled and held it up. "So you noticed, huh?" He smiled at her. "You're going to like this, kid."

Amanda began crawling on the table. "What is it? What is it?"

Ace grabbed her by her hips and dragged her back into her chair. "Please excuse her, she's only four."

Jason stood up and drew his blade. "I need something to hit. Got anything you don't care for?"

Celia groaned slightly. "Jason, you don't have to break something, just go."

He snickered and spun his blade on his wrist once. "Alright, then."

He saw out of the corner of his eye that Amanda was staring at him intently, her eyes wide. "Sol Slash!" His blade became covered in light, and he struck the air. He sheathed his blade and turned back to them. Lucas had a look of extreme shock on his face, while May looked quite pleased. Amanda was bouncing up and down in Ace's lap, trying to break free.

Her brother laughed and got up, holding his sister against his chest. "Did Celia make that?"

Jason smiled and nodded. "She's a genius."

Ace chuckled. "Of course she is. I've seen one of those before."

Celia stood up and rushed over to him. "Where?!Those are-"

Jason put a hand over her mouth. "Peony sent the prototype to Jade." Ace responded.

He turned to Ace. "Was he the one using it?"

Ace put Amanda down, and she grabbed Jason's hand to look at his bracelet. "Nope, it was Emma Terrins."

Jason removed his hand from Celia's mouth. "Really? What was she doing with Jade?"

Celia ran to the stairs. "I'll be upstairs. Luke and Tear need some too, and Ace."

He smiled and winked at her. "Thanks, cuz."

Celia winked back and ran upstairs.

Amanda ran to the door, but turned to Jason. "Aren't you going to go up there?"

Jason smiled and shook his head. "Nah, Ce needs her time to focus."

Amanda nodded. "Okay, I'll be with Luke and Tear." She ran outside.

**Skit: Four Years**

**Jason: So… you've known about her for four years?**

**Ace: Yes, is something wrong?**

**Jason: Of course! How did you not know you had a cousin for fourteen years?!**

**Ace: Calm down; my mom and her dad didn't talk much. **

**Jason: What about during your seven year trip? Didn't your mom write?**

**Ace: Well, um…**

**Jason: Nevermind. You've been looking forward to meeting her for four years?**

**Ace: Yeah, I'm really excited about all this.**

**Jason: Celia knew about Lucas, but you and Amanda are the surprises.**

**Ace: More-so the latter, because, well, she's four.**

**Jason: True, but… four years? Never though to visit, or write?**

**Ace: I was busy, okay?!**

Celia sat silently in one of the rooms upstairs, working on more of her bracelets. "Careful, careful…" She attentively broke a large blue fonstone into smaller pieces. "I'm almost there…"

"What're you doing?" Celia glanced over her shoulder to see Cameron at the door.

She simply went back to work. "Wouldn't it be smarter to introduce yourself first?"

He chuckled and walked next to her. "Sorry about that. My name is Cameron Takami. Yours?" No answer. Cameron turned and left the room. "Interesting, she didn't want to talk to me. Nothing like the others." He went outside, where he saw Ace, Amanda, Jason, Tear, Luke, and Mieu.

Amanda noticed him first and dragged him over to the others. "Guys, this is Cameron."

They all introduced themselves, and Cameron cleared his throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Although, there's one more…"

Jason sighed. "Yeah, sorry about Celia; she does that."

Cameron smirked and crossed his arms. "Celia? That's a nice name."

Jason walked by him to the house, patting his shoulder as he did. "Don't get your hopes up, you have no chance."

Ace went over to his friend. "She's my cousin."

Cameron snickered. "I see."

Jason went up the stairs to the room where Celia was working. "How are you?"

She twirled around in her chair and smiled. "Fine; work is going fine, too."

Jason walked over to her. "May's supposed to help us out, right?"

Celia nodded. "Aunt May knows a lot about fonstones, and that's what we're after."

He chuckled. "True, True. Hey, Cameron seems like a nice guy, you should give him a chance."

Celia sighed. "Fine, if you trust him. He doesn't seem that bad to be honest."

"Very well. I'll leave you to your work. Don't take too long!"

Celia scoffed. "You can't rush things like this!" He left the room after laughing. "I can't believe him sometimes…"

* * *

Reva strolled through Sheridan as Ethan rushed after her. "Reva, wait up!" She turned and laughed.

Ethan came to a halt and began panting. "What's… so funny?"

She turned. "Hmph."

"What…is that… supposed to mean?"

"Demon Fist!" Reva turned to the sound of the voice she heard, and began speeding towards it.

Ethan cursed under his breath, and began to pursue her. "Wait!"

Reva walked over to the back of the Bellerose household, where she saw Luke using Demon Fist, as he just loudly announced. She gasped and ran over to him. "How did you do that?!"

He put a hand on his hip. "Who are you?"

Reva noticed his bracelet and grabbed his hand. "Was it this?!"

Luke tried to wretch his hand away, but to no avail. "Let go of me!" Reva dropped his hand and jumped back. Luke stared at her. "What was that about?"

Ethan came running. "Reva!"

She shook her head, and pointed at Luke. "Tell me, how'd you do that?"

Luke walked behind Celia, and pushed her towards Reva. "You deal with this."

Celia sighed and stared at Reva, almost bored. "Yes, it was the bracelet."

Reva grabbed Celia's hand. "Please, give me one!"

"Touching." Reva jumped back once more.

Luke put his hand on his hips. "Just like Guy, but with both genders. A fear of physical contact?"

Reva blushed and glared at him. "It's a severe dislike!"

Jason pushed Celia aside. "So kid, would you like one?"

Reva nodded excitedly. Ethan stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry, but not yet. Are these safe?"

Jason smirked. "Of course! I'm just fine! Who are you two anyway?"

Ethan nodded. "Yes, sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I am cadet Ethan Dodger of the Fortier brigade in the Oracle Knights." He gestured to Reva. "And this is Reva Fortier, my captain's little sister."

Luke ran over to the two. "Wait, a rookie is guarding the captain's sister? Who would ask that?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck. "Miss Tatlin, sir. You two know each other, right?"

Luke sighed. "Anise, of course."

Tear walked over to Celia. "Make some for them. Ethan is an Oracle Knight. You know he'll put it to good use."

Celia frowned slightly and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

She walked over to Ethan and Reva. "I'd be happy to make you some." Celia's voice was low and grumbled.

Reva hugged her. "Thank you!"

"Touching!"

Reva jumped back once again, and Celia headed back inside.

Reva ran over to Jason. "Let me go with you! I want to learn as much about our world and all of its mysteries! I know I'll be able to do it if I tag along!"

Ethan ran in front of her. "Reva, what are you saying?! The captain will-"

Reva shook her head. "Don't try! You are to protect me! Where I go, you go!"

Ethan groaned. "You little bugger…"

Jason scratched his chin. "Dunno, this is some pretty dangerous stuff I'm involved in."

Reva grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to her eye level. "I don't care!"

"You're in my face." Reva pushed him back.

Tear smiled and walked over to her. "Luke and I have been discussing that taking a detour to Keterburg would be a good idea. After all, Jade might be of use."

Jason nodded. "Very well then, you four are on board. Ace, Cameron, Reva, and Ethan." Ethan hung his head down and groaned. "Why me?"

Shortly after, Celia came running outside with two more bracelets. "Done, and there's another one of the fonstones near Keterburg. Aunt May is a real genius."

Jason chuckled. "Okay, then, Daath will have to wait."

Reva furrowed her brow. "Wait, Daath? We just came from there…"

Luke shrugged. "Sorry to hear that darling, but you have to deal."

Amanda tugged on Ace's sleeve. "Brother, can I come?"

Ace picked her up. "How come?"

"I want to see the world too!"

Ace sighed. "Amanda… this is going to be dangerous…"

She shook her head. "Brother and the others are more than powerful enough to protect me!"

Luke laughed. "The kid's got a point! Let's take her."

Celia nodded. "Aunt May wants her to travel anyway."

Ace sighed. "I'll go talk to mom and dad then. I want to make you happy, but I worry about you. Understand?" Amanda nodded, and Ace went inside.

Reva stared at the two with sorrow filled eyes. "Are you okay?"

She looked behind her to see Ethan. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She walked over to Jason. "When are we leaving?" Her voice was filled with sorrow.

"Are you okay, kid?" She nodded. "Okay, if you say so. We'll have to find out when the next boat up north to Keterburg is."

Ethan turned to leave. "I'll head to the port to check the schedule. Please look after Reva."

He rushed off, and Jason tapped her shoulder. She moved away from him afterwards. "Sorry about that. You seem down. What'll help you feel better?"

Reva crossed her arms. "Equipment shopping."

Jason held out a hand. "Alright then. Lucky for you, I have plenty of gald for that." Reva moved away from his outstretched hand. He sighed. "I'm sorry about that." Reva began heading back towards the town, and Jason followed.

* * *

Reva sat atop the Bellerose roof, fingering her bracelet. "I didn't think I'd miss Leo this much…"

"Reva, you seem really out of it." She heard Ethan behind her, and soon, he was sitting next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Just thinking about Leo."

"So that's why you seemed depressed. Amanda and Ace brought back some memories?"

Reva nodded. "I have to stop feeling these foolish emotions. The people I care about be here forever. I have to get rid of attachments that are too strong. Then when Leo dies, I won't be as hurt."

Ethan chuckled. "True, but you know, there's no need to start that now. The captain is going to be around for a long time. He's young."

Reva nodded. "We should get inside. We don't know when we have to leave tomorrow, so it'd be best to get as much rest as possible."

Ethan stood and began to go inside, but looked at Reva, who was still sitting. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be in soon." Ethan chuckled and went back inside. Reva looked up at the stars. "This journey… could this be considered… a new beginning? I guess it could be…"

**The first of a few longer chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: To the Undine'sTear**

Reva stared outside the window of the boat as it drifted over the icy waters of the north on its way to Keterburg. The chilling air stung at her lungs and skin the closer the boat got to the main land as it seeped through the walls of the ship. A frown etched itself onto face as she rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up. The cold was not something that she appreciated, having grown up in warmer climates. She shifted in her place, the boredom encasing her mind until she finally had to say something.

"I'm bored."

Ethan, who was reading nearby and looking quite comfortable, looked over at her with a curious look on his face, "What do you mean?"

She sighed heavily and lazily looked at him with a deadpanned face, "I haven't done anything this entire cruise…" She thought that much might've been obvious, but it seemed lost on the young knight.

He chuckled nervously, certain that a bored Reva was something anyone would want, "Really? There's quite a bit to do." Her mischievous streak was not something he wanted to deal with again, and having her occupied with something was what he believed would be in his, and everyone else's, best interest.

Reva ignored him and stood up before striding to the door. As she touched the handle, she heard familiar voices. Leaning into the door to hear better she caught what sounded like the beginning of a conversation.

"Celia, it's nice to see you."

"Hello, there."

Her eyes lit up, curiosity getting the best of her opened the door, and saw Cameron and Celia talking, the former holding a container of fruit. Cameron had a smile stretched across his face but a small bit of nervousness leaked through.

"I heard from Jason that you like fruit, and I made this with some fruit I had." He handed her the container, and ran a hand through his hair, a clear sign of how nervous he actually was.

A bright smile lit up Celia's face as she took the container,"Thanks, I have a feeling I'm going to really enjoy this." She turned to leave, but looked backed and waved before exiting.

Cameron waved back, and let out a relieved breath. His shoulders relaxed as he smiled to himself, satisfied with his accomplishment. He had no idea as to who just witnessed the events that had transpired.

Reva smirked smugly, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Cameron jumped slightly when he heard her voice, "Ah, Reva, hello!" The nervousness returned as soon as he saw who it was. It may not have been so bad if it were someone other than Reva but it wasn't. Everyone was quickly starting to learn that Reva was a very mischievous girl when bored.

Reva noticed his anxiety and decided to save this new found information for later,"Busted," She said as she strolled past him, and outside to the deck. She heard him release another relieved sigh before she was out of hearing range. It didn't interest her at the moment, since she wanted to find something else to do at the moment.

Ethan walked to the door after Reva had left. He saw Cameron, the effects of his previous anxiety clearly showing, and asked with curiosity lacing his tone, "Cameron, what were you doing?"

Cameron chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to answer he muttered, "Well, um…"

Ethan smirked, realizing that whatever it was, it was enough to embarrass the usually calm and collected Cameron, "What was with the gift?"

Cameron shut his mouth before turning to leave, having had enough people with information he wanted to keep secret. Quickly he began walking away, ignoring Ethan's question and closing the door behind him as a way of saying not to continue questioning him.

Ace then decided that it would be the perfect moment to enter the scene. "Ain't it obvious?" He asked as he walked over to Ethan, "He's fallen for our little genius."

"What?" Ethan questioned, confusion masking his face as he turned his head to Ace.

Ace shook his head, "Cameron is used to girls fawning over him, and Celia doesn't do that."

Ethan backed into the room from his place in the doorway, his face returning to its usual semi-serious look, "I don't see that a reason to fall in love," He replied as he closed the door.

Ace shrugged before continuing to his room. He had other things to do anyway, especially with his little sister around. Things weren't about to get any easier for him in the long run but he was glad to have a small bit of light during his journey. Having Amanda around was something that would keep his spirits up, even if nothing seemed to go right.

"Amanda!" He called, looking for his little sister.

The small girl ran out of the room, excitement clearly etched on her face at the sight her brother. She hugged her brother's leg and a grin lit up her face, "Brother!"

He bent down and picked her up, a small grin on his face as he asked, "How've you been?"

She laughed, "Fine!"

Ace began to walk towards the deck, "How about we go find the others?"

Amanda nodded, excitement covering her face at the thought of the other people she could play with.

* * *

Jason felt the icy wind sweep through his hair as he looked over the railing of the boat towards Keterburg Bay. It was off in the distance, but close enough for him to start getting anxious, "So close, but so far."

"It's not that bad. At least we'll be getting there in one piece," He turned and saw Ace and his sister. Amanda was beaming at the sight of Jason, having already become attached to him like she had for most of the others.

"Hey, guys," Jason waved, a faint smile coming to his face.

Ace placed Amanda down and she immediately ran to Jason's side. Jason placed a hand on her head before speaking to both of them, "How are you?"

Ace walked over to the railing as well, "I'm just fine." He replied as he leaned against railing with his arms crossed.

Amanda began jumping up while holding onto the hand on her head, "I'm fine to!"

Jason knelt down and removed his hand from her head while smiling at her, "That's nice to know," he said, as he picked her up.

Celia ran over to the four of them, her footsteps making a light tapping noise, "Hey, guys!"

Jason directed his smile towards her and gave a small wave, "Hey, Ce."

She took Amanda from Jason before starting up a new conversation, "Cameron was nice enough to make me a fruit salad."

He groaned slightly, "Um, why?"

Ace pulled him over, "It's kinda obvious," He answered as he shrugged.

"I know," Jason replied, a sigh escaping his mouth.

Ace glanced at Amanda, then over the rail, "We're almost there, I can rest…"

* * *

**Skit: Brotherly love**

**Ace: This was probably a bad idea…**

**Celia: Bringing Amanda? What do you mean?**

**Ace: Protecting her isn't going to be easy…**

**Amanda: Don't worry; I won't leave your side!**

**Ace: But…**

**Jason: Heh, calm down, man.**

**Ace: How am I supposed to be calm?!  
Jason: I wouldn't be spazzing like this.**

**Celia: Yeah, that's because Natalie is fifteen.**

**Jason: Yeah, but if anyone hurt her…**

**Ace: What would you do? I could use some advice.**

**Jason: Heh, it'd be best if you don't know. It's kinda gruesome.**

**Ace: You're one protective brother.**

**Celia: You wouldn't believe. He goes insane if someone hurts Natalie.**

**Ace: Well, okay… **

**Amanda: Tell brother what you would do, Jason!**

**Jason: Alright, but later. I don't want you to be around.**

**Amanda: Okay then, talk to you later!**

**Celia: Wait up!**

**Ace: So, uh…**

**Jason: Come 'ere. **

**Ace: Alright…?**

**Jason: *Whisper* *Whisper***

**Ace: Holy crap!**

**Jason: Told you it was gruesome.**

* * *

Luke and Tear wondered around Keterburg, looking for Jade, but came up with nothing. Luke stomped out of aggravation then looked back at Tear, "Where do you think he is?"

Tear strolled over to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm not sure. We'll find him, so no need toget upset."

Luke nodded, letting out a breath that swirled a milky color before disappearing into the air, a clear sign of the cold, "Yeah, you're right."

Jason ran in front of Luke, stopping him, "Wait up! Isn't Jade the governor's older brother?" He asked, his voice winded from the run.

Luke nodded, enthusiasm taking over, "Exactly! She should know where he is."

Luke and Tear made their way towards the house of Nephry Osborne, the governor of Keterburg, and Jade's younger sister.

"Nephry!"Luke called, hoping the woman was there.

She poked her head out of her office, "Ah, Luke, Tear, hello," she greeted with a small smile before joining them outside her office.

Tear advanced towards her and decided to get straight to the point, "Hello, Nephry. Is Jade around?"

She shook her head, "No, Jade is out of town with his pupil, Emma. They're somewhere North. I'm not sure where exactly."

Tear nodded, a grateful, yet thoughtful smile on her face, "I see, thank you for the information."

The two bid her farewell and went to the north exit, where the others waited. Amanda was playing with some of the local children, Ace watching, the look on his face made it seem like he was on the verge of a heart attack. His instincts as an older brother were at an all-time high at the moment.

Jason lightly elbowed him to retrieve him from his thoughts, "Get your sister, we're going."

Celia sighed before shaking her head, "No, Ace. Ask Tear if she could drop her with the governer. She'll be safe there."

Ace nodded, liking the idea of his sister being safe and went. He picked her up then went to Tear, and requested her take Amanda to Nephry. She agreed, knowing that's it would be for the best. He went back to the others and explained the situation, "She'll meet us there. Where are we going, anyway?"

Luke face palmed, scolding himself for forgetting to inform the others, "I almost forgot. Jade and someone named Emma are out north."

Ace chuckled, and brought the attention to himself, "I know where to go, then. Follow me." He turned to the outside of town, and left with the others following him. He guided the others to the cave Nag had blown a large hole in a few weeks ago. He spotted the ones they were looking for and shouted, "Hey, Emma!"

She turned and gasped, "Ace!" She beamed at him as excitement filled her.

He ran over to her, a grin of his own plastered on his face, "How've you been?"

"Fine," She answered, before noticing the others behind him. A curious look crossed her face and Ace took note of it. He gestured for the others to come over. They complied for the most part.

Luke, however, went to Jade, "Jade." He greeted, not knowing what else to say.

He didn't look at him, "It's been what, a year, and that's the first thing you say?"

Luke sighed and rubbed his neck, "Sorry."

Jade chuckled in response, "No matter, what is it?" He inquired a knowing look in his eyes.

"We've been looking for something," Luke replied, having not noticed the look in Jade's eyes.

Jade looked at Emma, before turning back to the conversation, "I know, so have we."

Luke followed his gaze, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. A few weeks ago, some ominous men blew this hole in the wall; they were looking for something," He turned his gaze to the hole in the wall; inspecting it.

Luke put a hand on his hip before changing the subject, "I heard you retrieved something from Emperor Peony."

"I did. A bracelet that allows one to use artes. Emma's wearing it," Jade replied, gesturing over to the mentioned girl.

Luke nodded, "You could say we're on a mission from the emperor. How about you come with us?"

"Well, I don't see why not. I'm sure Emma won't mind either," He walked over to the others, "Do any of you have an idea about anything someone might try to excavate from this cave?"

Celia stepped forward, the answer already leaving her mouth, "A new type of fonstone. They have incredible power, and can be very dangerous if in the wrong hands."

Jade nodded, a look of understanding flashing in his eyes, "I see, then we'd best search harder if it's so important."

Reva jogged into the large hole and, with her new lance lightly gripped in her hand, began lightly tapping the wall. "Get over here," She demanded, still investigating the wall.

Ethan ran to her, wondering what it was, "What do you need?"

"There has to be some spot on this wall that's weaker than the others. If I can find it, getting deeper in here will be a lot easier,"She explained while her eyes ran over the entire wall, analyzing it for any then gasped, "I found it!"

Emma ran over, excitement masking her face as she loudly proclaimed, "I got it! I'm gonna try one of my new fonic artes!"

Reva and Ethan backed out of her way, not wanting to be anywhere near the soon to be pile of rubble. A red casting circle appeared around her as she concentrated on her arte.

"Roar, O conflagration, and command this impure soul to their ashen end! Corona Rain!"(1) A small meteor came crashing through the roof of the cave, and hit the spot Reva pointed out. Everyone jumped out of the way as pieces of the ruined wall flew.

When everything settled down Cameron walked over to the newly formed hole, "Damn, girl, why did Reva search for the spot if you were going to blow the whole wall?"

Emma giggled and shrugged, a small amount of embarrassment lacing her tone, "Sorry."

Cameron smiled then walked through the hole, followed by Ace and Ethan.

Luke looked at it, "Wow, impressive." He commented before passing through with Jade behind him. Jason, Emma, Celia, and Reva passed through last. Reva glanced back at the sound of clicking footfalls and found Tear, trying to catch up to them. She stopped, and waited silently as the others continued before Tear spoke.

"Wait!" She called as she came running after them. "Sorry for the wait," She said, sounding slightly out of breath.

Luke shook his head and smiled brightly at her, "It's fine."

Reva ran off with Ethan pursuing close behind her. She stopped at a group of blue stones and began to inspect them, her curiosity overriding everything else at the moment,"Interesting…"

Ethan drew his sword, the feeling of calm before an attack washing over him, "Reva, be careful."

"Whatever," She muttered, waving off his concern and continuing her inspection.

"Come on, just be-" a shard whizzed by his head, cutting his cheek.

Celia pulled out a pistol she had brought along, and Ace drew his. They both shot in the direction of the first shard. A human shaped group of crystals jumped from a ledge and began running towards Ethan. Before Luke could assist, Jason grabbed him.

"There are more of 'em. They'll befine," Jason answered Luke's unasked question as he turned to begin a fight with another enemy.

A large group of them emerged from a wall near the group. It was enough to keep the entire group occupied. Ethan glanced behind him to find Reva still observing the fonstones. "Damn, how are you still doing that!?" He slashed at the assailant as it came towards him, "Reva, get up!"

She brushed him off again, and the monster turned to rush back towards him. "Frontline Bash!" He hit it in the head with his shield in order to stun it before slashing it with his sword. He thrusted at the enemy then brought up his sword, tearing apart its torso and head. "There." It backed away, and punched, hitting him in the jaw."What the heck?!" He rubbed his jaw, before blocking the oncoming attack with his shield. He jumped back and came hurtling forward with a thrust, shattering the rest of its body. "Finally." He knelt down and began panting. Another came running up behind him, about to strike.

Reva jumped up and ran to it. "Meteorite!" She called as she jumped up and came crashing down diagonally on the monster, her lance engulfed in flames.(2)

"You know well that that is one of the worst mistakes a knight can make," She scoffed while looking at him, and then ran towards the others. "Let's get to helping the others."

Jason smiled as he saw the two of them. "Maybe they'd be able to get along with each other and everyone else after all." He was brought back to reality as one of the monsters came up behind him. He turned and shouted, "Draco Blast!" as he punched it with the might of a dragon, shattering it and sending its pieces everywhere. He shook his hand. "Damn it, that hurt!"

Celia noticed another one about to drop atop him from above. "Streak Shot!" She carefully aimed at it and fired. The shard flew through the air, hitting the monster in its forehead, shattering it. It had already leapt, and when it landed, it shattered. "There."

Ace dodged each attack that was aimed for him easily, and kept a close eye on Emma. He was worried about her, since she seemed to be more of a spell caster than anything else. He returned to concentrating on his fight as he pressed the button on his gun and turned it to a dagger. He used to stab the monster and leapt back, while Cameron ran at it, and cleaved it in two.

Emma looked around, the shards of the fallen monsters everywhere. She noticed an odd movement in one of the walls and sighed. "One more." A green casting circle appeared around her. "Shear the enemy that stands before us! Aero Blade!"(3) Two blades of winds struck the wall, and a portion of it shattered, revealing it to be another was a pause as everyone waited for any sign that there may be more.

"We're clear. Let's get going," Jade looked around the room, "Any passages we can use to continue on?"

Tear noticed what appeared to be a small slit at the bottom of a wall and gestured to it for the others to see. Luke and Jason walked over to it. Jason inspected it for any clues on how to get past it.

"What do we do?" Luke asked.

Jason gripped it and began sliding it, "Luke, help please?"

Luke nodded and gripped it as well. The wall slid, and easily lifted, creating a large passage for them to pass through.

Jason stepped back and smiled while dusting off his hands, "There, we can move on."

They went through the new passage. Inside was a large area where there were many halls and doors area gleamed from the ice crystals that covered every inch of it. Many of the group had to pause due to their amazement of such a surreal place. Some of the more serious members quickly came back down to reality.

Ace whistled once they were inside. "Wow, this is weird," His voice echoed throughout the crystalline hall.

Cameron walked forward, "Let's see, where to go…" He began walking down a hall. "It'd probably be best to split up, but I'd doubt half of us would return."

Emma and Celia ran ahead of him and looked down the two halls, one going left, the other right.

Celia turned to Cameron, dragged him forward, and began to explain in a rushed tone, "Stay here. Emma and I will go inspect the halls, and when we finish, we'll look for you, and when we get here, we're together again."

The two girls ran down their halls, leaving the others behind. Celia opened the first door down her hall, only to be greeted by an empty room of crystal walls. "Nothing." She went to the next room, full of cardboard boxes. "Odd…" She went inside and opened one of them. "It's empty. Why are they here?" She tossed it aside, and opened another. "Glasses…" Another one of them was full of books. "This is just weird. Why are there books in such a desolate place?" She threw that aside as well, but stopped before she opened the next. "What the hell am I doing?" She left the room and continued on her way. A little down the hall, one of the rooms contained an armory. "Wow, impressive, but why here?" There were swords, axes, lances, bows, and other things of the like. "Nothing I would be interested in." She closed the door and continued, but nothing else stood out as she reached the end of the hall. She retreated back to the others and sat down like the rest of the group.

"Nothing down there, let's hope Emma finds something," She reported, as she made herself as comfortable as possible next to Jason.

* * *

Emma opened another door down her hall. "Wow, a library! She ran around, looking at all the books. "This is amazing! So many books!" She bumped into a bookcase, and all the contents fell out on top of her. "Ow…" She rubbed her head and began to tear up. "That really hurt…"

"Are you alright?"

She looked up to see Ace, the others in the doorway behind him, "Ah, yes…"

He held out a hand, and she took it. Having helped her up and they ended up with their faces within inches of each other, causing them to blush fiercely.

Jason 'tsk' ed, before loudly calling, "Get a room, you two!"

Ace dropped her hand and swiveled around to face him, "Not cool, man!"

Jason scoffed and waltzed past them, "Let's get to work."

Soon, they were all pulling books, hoping for the typical 'book switch'.Everyone was scattered around the room, searching for anything that stood out. Reva spotted a book high up. The spine stood out to her, and she began climbing the bookcase, in hopes that it was the correct book so she could be out of the cold faster.

Ethan, who stood below her, felt a book hit him. He looked up, an amused look gracing his face as he shouted, "Reva, what are you doing?!"

Reva felt out towards the book, but her weight caused the case to tilt. It began to fall into another, then another, until all the cases were falling in a domino effect. At the end of it all stood Celia, who was close to having all of the cases fall upon her. She stared at them in terror as they fell closer and closer to her.

**Cliffhanger.**

**Corona Rain: Arte created by me, Incantation by Blue-Black Flames.**

**Meteorite: Arte created by Blue-Black Flames**

**Aero Blade: Arte by me, Incantation by Blue-Black Flames**

**Blue-Black Flames, who helped with the artes, helped me with the chapter as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Plot element for later introduced.**

**Chapter 10: He's Back? **

**Celia stared in horror as the bookcases drew closer and closer to falling on her. She heard footsteps quickly approaching, but was unable to look to see who it was. She expected to be crushed and braced herself for the pain, but instead, she was tackled out of the way of the cases. She and her savior rolled across the ground. Her eyes were tightly shut but after feeling that they had stopped she cautiously opened her eyes to see the person holding her, and smiled, "Jay… thanks."**

**He smiled at her, relief flooding his system at seeing she was unharmed. **"You know I wouldn't stand by and let you get crushed,"He** replied as he** picked her up** then** brushed himself off.

Ethan**, annoyed with the trouble that Reva had caused,** began scaling the bookcase **in order to get her down. He** stopped when he **was level with **Reva. "Let's get going." He **grumbled, annoyance clear in his voice, as he** placed a hand on her shoulder. **Before he could register anything else** the next thing he knew, he was flying backwards, "What the-." He grunted in pain as he hit the ground.

Reva scoffed**, looking down at him with an annoyed expression of her own,** "He knows I don't like being touched… idiot." **She turned back to the task she had set for herself, not bothering to apologize or ask if he was intact.**

Jason and Celia turned to see the others running towards them, but they stopped when they heard a thud. They all turned **their attention in the direction of the sound** to see Ethan **sprawled** on the ground. "Ow… what was I thinking?" **He asked himself as he shifted to push himself up.**

Luke walked over to him and **held out a hand to help him**. "What did you do?" **He questioned, a curious look on his face, as he pulled Ethan up.**

**Ethan began to** brush himself off. **He paused, slightly embarrassed to have been defeated so easily by the one he was supposed to guard. He grumbled in reply,** "I tried to get Reva off the bookcase, and she threw me."

Luke** gave him a look before shifting his gaze to** stare at the girl in question, **confusion was etched across his face,** "She _threw _you?"

He nodded**, feeling better about the situation since the others were too distracted with Reva's new found strength,** "It surprises me too; she's the smallest one here."

**Reva finally reached the same height as her goal and reached out to it. **She put her hand on the book, and pulled it, but instead of coming out, it stopped midway and clicked. She smiled to herself **satisfied that it had worked** and looked around the room**, trying to spot any changes**. She noticed that a door had appeared in the wall **and immediately knew that that was her new goal**. She jumped from the bookcase and **landed next to the group that had been gathered around Ethan. She completely disregarded their looks and **began to stroll towards the newly emerged door. The others followed the girl as she continued on.

**As **Luke** followed the others he paused for a moment to** look back into the room, "What would a library be doing here?"

"_Is that important?" _

Luke** jumped before** looking around **to find the source of the familiar voice. He couldn't remember the owner but knew that he had heard it before**. "Who's there?"** He questioned as he looked around but **saw no one. **Confusion spread across his face once more as he continued to** follow the others.

"_Don't you recognize me?" _The voice asked.

Luke stopped in his tracks **and shouted**, "Whoever you are, come out already!" **The mystery behind the voice was really starting to get to him. He felt like the answer was just on the tip of his tongue. **

The rest of the group turned to him, expressions of bewilderment etched across their faces. Tear** stepped forward, more concern than anything else on her face as she **put a hand on his shoulder, "Luke, what's wrong?"

He sighed**, feeling bad about causing Tear to worry,** "I'm hea-" **He began before he cut himself off because of the voice.**

"_You haven't figured it out?" _**Annoyance was clear in the tone. Luke could easily tell that whoever it was, their patience was wearing thin.**

Luke held his head**,** "I'm going crazy!"

"_Calm down, this is your voice you're hearing, right?" _

Luke nodded, "It's my voice, but…"

"_You really are an idiot, Luke. I thought you would've gotten smarter." _

Jade joined Tear next to Luke. "You're hearing your own voice?" **He questioned, a calculating look on his face as he awaited an answer. **

Luke nodded** before admitting,** "He's calling me an idiot."

"_Fine, how about this. Dreck."_

Luke gasped**, a shocked look plastered on his face as he nearly shouted,** "It called me dreck! Only one person has ever called me that!"

Jade crossed his arm**, the calculating look still carefully placed,** "You're saying that…"

Tear put her hands on her hips**,** "Asch is communicating with you?"

"_They're right, I'm back." _

Luke smiled slightly**, the shock having been washed away,** "Asch, what are you doing here?"

"_Helping you out of course," _**Asch replied, his tone making it sound like it should be obvious.**

Reva**'s curiosity was immediately sparked when she heard the conversation. Her eyes lit up with wonder as she **pushed the two out of the way, "Luke, you're saying that there's another person inside of you?"

Luke scratched his head, slight confusion dusting his face, "Um… kinda."

Reva dragged Luke down **by the collar**, "Hello there, my name is Reva, and yours?" Luke simply stared at her, and she frowned slightly.**She was disappointed about the lack of response that she was given,** "It appears that he can only communicate through your mind."

Luke smirked**, an unlikely expression for the boy,** "Not exactly, kid. My name is Asch."

He turned to Tear and Jade, "Hey you two."

Jade readjusted his glasses. "You as well, Asch."

Reva grinned widely, **her interest peaked, "This is incredible… I've never heard of such a phenomenon occurring. I wonder how this is even possible… **I'm going to enjoy this." She whispered to herself.

Asch walked over to Ethan**, a look of caution across his face,** "Should I be worried?"

Ethan shrugged**, and replied,** "To be fair, I don't know you."

He sighed, **and his demeanor seemed to completely change before he spoke,** "It's Luke now."

He shrugged again,** not knowing the answer, even though he was the one that knew Reva for the longest,** "I don't know** but **keep an eye open."

Luke stalked away from him and towards Jason, who was at the head of the group, farthest away from Reva. **He didn't want to be anywhere near someone as strange as Reva. Especially when she had a dangerous gleam in her eyes.**

Jason scratched his chin**, having completely disregarded the previous situation in favor of concentrating on the present**, "What next…" He tapped Celia's shoulder** to get her attention,** "Hey, where do you think this thing will be?"

She sighed. "Well, let's see… it would be logical to think that it would be in the deepest part of the cave…Wherever that is."

Jason looked at the ground**, an idea forming in his head. He acted before thinking about the consequences**. "Draco Blast!" He punched the ground, only to scream loudly, "Dammit!" He lifted his fist off the ground and began rubbing it, "This sucks…"

Cameron scoffed**, giving him an annoyed and irritated expression,** "Jason, what were you **thinking**?"

Ace walked past him, **casually letting out his thoughts about the situation,** "He wasn't."

* * *

Luke **sped** ahead of the group, looking for any more clues to the location of the fonstone, "Where could it be?"

Rea walked behind him, "We've gone down a few floors. We should be there soon."

Luke ran behind Tear, **and gave Reva a cautious look before muttering to Tear,** "I don't trust her. I have a feeling she might do something weird."

**Reva gave him a deadpanned look before sighing and turning away to continue walking. Dealing with it at the moment was not something she really wanted to do. She'd been called weird and other variations of it almost all her life, so she thought she'd be numb to it by now. However, that small sting still lingered; not that anyone would be able to tell. She had become a master at hiding any feelings of hurt.**

Jason went around punching walls, trying to break **them in hopes of finding their destination. Everyone else just watched, wondering how long it would take him to figure out that it was an effort in vain. Some of them were wondering how long it would take him to break his hand, while Ace and Cameron placed bets on it, Reva joining in at the last minute.**

Celia walked past **everyone and stopped in front of Jason**, and by the expression on her face, she was not amused, "Jay, you're going to break your hands." **She scolded, her tone making it clear that he wasn't allowed to continue with what he was doing.**

He scoffed and stopped punching, "Damn, that was dumb. Where are my orange gels?" Celia** reached into her bag and pulled one out before handing it to him.** He **wolfed** it down and let out a large sigh of relief, "That feels better."

Emma noticed a hole in the ground, "Wow, a pit." She walked over **and peered down into it, leaning further and further over it**, "I wonder what's in here."

Ace **quickly** grabbed her by **the** collar, and **yanked** her back before she fell in, "Be careful, honey."

Emma pulled away, **a sheepish look spreading across her face,** "Sorry about that; didn't mean to make you worry."

Ethan walked over to the hole** and inspected it, a curious look on his face as he shifted around it to get a better look into it, **"Interesting. Maybe this is where we have to go."

Jade **strode** over next to him** and leaned slightly over to him,** "Ethan, you do know there won't really be a way to get back up, right?"

Ethan** straightened up and** chuckled nervously, **the close proximity to Jade unnerving him slightly, **"You're right."

Jason **paid no heed to anything that anybody had said. Instead, he **leapt down the hole **with no foresight about the consequences. Celia followed after him, concerned about his brash actions. A few of the other members were shocked while the rest were either concerned or indifferent about it.**

Cameron** sighed at their actions and** walked over**,** "This is probably the only choice we have, so…" He **shrugged before jumping down. **

Emma **agreed with what Cameron said. She quickly broke out of Ace's grip and rushed back to the hole. A grin was spread across her face as she followed the others and jumped down. She held no fear for any consequences that might occur for jumping down.**

Ace 'tsk' ed, **a look of irritation crossing his face as he watch her jump down the hole,** "Dammit!" He jumped down as well**, wanting to make sure that she was alright**.

**Everyone else still above decided that it would be a bad idea to let the more reckless members of the group be down there by themselves. As a result, they jumped down after them, annoyance, irritation, concern or indifference masking their faces.**

Emma looked around the room they dropped into, **the grin still plastered on her face,** "Well, would you look at this. The floor is made of ice," **She commented as she tapped the floor with the tip of her boot, to check its thickness.**

Jason looked at it, and chuckled**, a smile coming to his lips,** "This is going to be fun. C'mon, guys!" He began skating on the ice, surprisingly enough, he had little difficulty.

Reva joined him**, a bored look on her face as she asked,** "Where are we going?"

Ethan **caught up to them, **"Hey, guys, we could just get to the other side. It seems kinda obvious." There was a path across from where they dropped. **An obvious sign as to where to go and also the only path they could take.**

Cameron walked onto the ice, "I can't believe we didn't see this earlier." He carefully walked over to the other side with no difficulty, "I'm done, so get going!"

Ace ran onto the ice, **but soon regretted the action,** "Bad idea!"** He shouted as his feet slid out from under him. He ended up landing painfully on his back and hitting his head on the groaned as the soreness spread across his back.**

Celia walked** carefully** over to him**, concern written all over her face,** "Are you okay?"

He held out a hand, **knowing he wouldn't be able to push himself up on the slippery ice,** "Kinda," **he muttered as** she **tried to help him up. They both ended up on the ground instead, Ace's weight having been too much to balance out for Celia. **

Jason walked to them**, an exasperated look on his face,** and began dragging them along the floor, "I should've known that would happen."

"Sorry," Celia **muttered, embarrassment replacing the previous concern as a blush was dusted across her cheeks.**

Emma skated gracefully across the ice**, her ever-present grin still there as she looked over at everyone else,** "It's not that bad, guys!"

Jade skated across as well**, having no difficulty at all with ice,** "We have practice, so this is **quite simple**." **His ever-present smirk was giving them a condescending feeling. Eventually, **the rest of them reached the other side of the floor** where** a large door **was** waiting to be opened.** With a small tap from Jade it opened.** "Interesting,"**He muttered, analyzing it for a quick moment before** they all walked through **and found a large stairwell at the end of an equally sized hallway. **

Emma knelt next to it**, giving it a wondering look,** "Wow, this is a big stairwell."

Ace looked down as it descended** into a void of unknown, a concentrated expression on his face,** "I wonder… is our target down there?"

Luke put a hand on his hip**, as he looked down it as well,** "It has to be. I don't know what else would be at the end of this."

"**Maybe another hallway and door? Or maybe it'll be another stairwell? What about an intersection of hallways? There's also the possibility that it'll just lead us to a large group of enemies," Reva listed, as she walked towards the stairwell. "Whatever it is, we're not going to be finding anything out if we just stand here and wonder about it," She finished as she started down the stair. **

Jason began running down the stairs** after her,** "Well, let's get going then!" **He was closely followed be Celia, who had no intention of letting Jason wander off on his own.**

"**I think that's the most I've ever heard Reva talk," Ethan remarked to himself, his mind still trying to process what had just happened.**

"**She didn't seem to be in the best of moods. I think it's the cold," Ace informed, as he walked past him down the stair well.**

**Ethan snapped out of it after hearing what he had said and tailed after Ace. The others soon **followed **and discovered that** down the stairs was a large gap,**and** across it another door.

Ethan peered into the chasm below**, trying to calculate how deep it might be before deciding that it was just too deep to want to fall down,** "Wow, would you look at that…"

Reva** scanned** around the area**, trying to find a solution to the problem,** "I see platforms out there,"**She muttered, her eyes locked onto the platforms.**

Jason followed her gaze, and on both sides of the chasm, there were several crystal slabs floating in the air. **Reva guessed that their floating was due to the concentration of fonons in the chasm and that while it may be enough the support the platforms, which were comprised of the same kind of fonons, it would do nothing to support them.**

Celia **shifted her gaze around as well, an analyzing look spread on her face,** "There has to be something we can do to make a bridge."

Cameron noticed a crystal stalagmite on one of the platforms, **and an idea began to form in his head.** He drew his blade, "Azure Edge!"** He called a blue** projectile shot **out at **the stalagmite and it glowed. The platform it was on moved** and** aligned with the door across the way.

Luke chuckled, **having figured out the simple solution to the puzzle just like everyone else,** "I see, we have to hit the platforms, and they'll slide into place."

Jade nodded, "Very well." He began casting, a green fonic circle surrounding him. "Oh, darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemy through! Thunder Blade!" The large spear struck the platform, and it slid over. Reva, Emma, and Tear assisted **Jade and Cameron**. Soon, there was a bridge of crystals **created thanks to the efforts of a few of the group members.**

Emma ran across it**, before spinning to look towards the other,** "Let's go guys! We're almost done!" **She shouted then turned back around and continued going.**

Reva began walking across it, "A lot less complicated than I thought it would be." **A disappointed sigh escaped her mouth, "I was hoping for something more challenging."**

The rest of them crossed over, and Luke looked back at the bridge, "Soon, we can get out of here."

"_It wasn't that bad," _**Asch remarked.**

He scoffed, **a bit irritated with Asch,** "Whatever."

Jason opened the door **to reveal** a large room behind it. **It** was pitch black **and colder than the area they were just in. It gave several of the group members chills and many on high alert. Reva tightened her grip on her lance; not liking the feeling that place was giving off. She could tell something unwanted was in there but also knew that their goal was in there as well. Glancing at the other members, she saw that most of them felt the same way as her. Tear had a tightened grip on her staff and a hand hovered over her knives. Ethan looked uneasy about the place, while Cameron looked cautious. It was barely visible to anybody but Jade had tensed, and seemed as though he was expecting a fight. Luke didn't seem to be paying much attention; most likely having a conversation with Asch.**

Cameron **scanned the inside, but couldn't see anything except the dark, **"We should proceed with caution. We don't know what's in here."

Jason walked past him into the room**, confidence rolling off his person,** "We'll be fine, let's go."

**Reva shifted her gaze to Jason. Her eyes were narrowed, feeling a bit irritated about his relaxed demeanor. From the stories her brother told her, she knew that was the last thing a person wanted to do when in unfamiliar territory. She shifted her lance and followed after him, also knowing that being alone in unfamiliar territory was a bad idea. He may not be someone she knew, but that didn't mean she could let him get himself killed. A few of the other group members with the same mind set followed after Jason and Reva. The others soon followed after them.**

**Abrupt end. Next chapter is the end of this dungeon.**

**Once again , Blue-Black Flames helped write the chapter.**


End file.
